


Don't Hurry, Don't Worry

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence fics, Babysitting, Cowboys, Fluffy, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Trans Cisco, Trans Male Character, atomick, atomwave, coldflash - Freeform, flashvibe, innuendos, prompt fics, zoomharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously just a collection of three-sentence fics from my tumblr; now includes those, as well as especially short fics that I deem too small to be their own entity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated randomly and whenever I have prompts/time. Just a collection of three sentence fics for whatever prompts I get on my tumblr. edit 07/29/16--now includes short fics outside of the 3 sentence prompts as well

Barry’s eyes are trained intently on Cisco’s mouth, a sucker rattling against his teeth while he speaks, “c’mon, dude, I’m just saying, it’s _for science_ ;I firmly believe it would be a waste of your skills _not_  to try this!”

Barry heaves an overly dramatic sigh, put-upon and exaggerated, and leans in with his lips parted expectantly; he rests his tongue on his lower lip in a way that’s far from subtle until a sucker to call his own is shoved insistently into his mouth, then he sucks obscenely around the grape flavor as though enticing Cisco more is actually possible.

It’s not, for the record, as Cisco is at peak excitement that could only be topped by figuring out _just_ how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop, “it would take me like, _months_  to do this, Barr, you can do it in seconds!”


	2. Yee-Haw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jujubiest requested AtomWave/AtoMick + Ray's reaction to Mick in the cowboy get-up.

Even drunk and stumbling, Mick Rory looks like he’s walked straight out of Ray Palmer’s dirtiest dreams; maybe the booze-addled antics only add to the image, given that Ray has never really associated sobriety with cowboys.

It’s ridiculous, really, especially now that everyone is far too aware of his love for the wild west and all things involved in it–Snart keeps flashing him looks that are one part smirk, one part know-it-all, and one part shovel-talk. 

“Hey, Pretty, c’mere,” the knowing looks (and inevitable teasing) are worth it, Ray decides, when Mick leans on him to get back to the Waverider and murmurs nonsensical, sort of raunchy, entirely absurd things in his ears and the bitter taste of alcohol clings so delightfully to Ray’s skin.


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barid-bel-medar requested zoom taking harry instead of caitlin

Harry reluctantly clings to Zoom the moment the speed force buzzes its way through his veins, he clings tight to distract himself from the way his stomach lurches and his knees go week; Harry tries to keep his head up as Zoom runs them to who-knows-where, but the scenery whizzing by them is too much and only adds to Harry’s nausea. 

Eventually they stop though the world keeps spinning and the minute Harry’s feet hit solid ground he bends at the waist and vomits up his lunch from earlier; even when nothing but spit and lingering acidic bile drip from his mouth, Harry doesn’t shy or startle away from Zoom’s hand combing across his back in a soothing rhythm. 

Harry stands eventually though his stomach is still rolling, and he faces Zoom with tired eyes, only a little surprised to see that the mask has been abandoned and Hunter is staring intently at him; Hunter leans in and secures his hand at Harry’s waist, pulling him closer to eradicate the remaining distance between them, but as he leans in Harry stops him–

“If you’re planning on kissing me,” Harry murmurs without a lot of heat, “at least let me brush my teeth, first.”


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansexual-fandom-queen requested coldflash + babysitting

Barry enjoys the warmth resting against his chest and the soft snores that ring out from the bundle in his arms, but he could really do without Len’s wide-eye stare burning holes in his skin from across the room; Barry shoots him a lackluster glare, and when that doesn’t get the stare to stop Barry hurries across the cortex and stands right in front of Len.

“This is as much your fault as it is mine,” Barry insists, bouncing where he stands to keep the baby in his arms sleeping peacefully, “so if you could cut it out with the death-glare, I’d really appreciate that,” Barry looks down at Len, and waits for something–an apology, a snarky retort, anything.

Len stands abruptly and holds out his hands, “you look tired, let me take him,” Len says quietly, and his gaze flicks from Barry’s face to that of the baby, then back again, “it’ll be fine, you need the sleep and I know a thing or two about babies.”


	5. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barid-bel-medar + zoom/harry, harry is zoom's prize

Harry has long since stopped struggling against the leathery grip secured around his neck, though the urge is still there; all he does now is square his shoulders and lift his chin in defiance, thinking of Jesse’s safety, reveling in the comfort he finds knowing that the team at Earth-1 S.T.A.R. Labs will do everything they can to take care of her.

“Distracted, Wells,” Zoom speaks slowly, a growl that echoes through the room, and he yanks Harry a little closer; the sharp edges of the mask are still pulled taught over his skin and obscure his words, his breathing, and the way his leering gaze rakes over Harry.   


Harry reaches up with a slightly shaking hand and pulls at the bottom of the mask, and draws it up slowly as though waiting to be stopped; eventually, Hunter’s face is revealed with a flush to his cheeks and a darkly hungry look in his eyes, trained solely on Harry.


	6. Gadgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pansexual-fandom-queen requested barrisco + cisco showing barry his latest 'gadget'

“I don’t think this will end well,” Barry remarks as he looks at the contraption warily; it’s not that he doesn’t _trust_  Cisco, and it’s not as though Barry thinks his boyfriend is anything less than _brilliant_ , it’s just–the latest device Cisco has created hangs from the ceiling and looks suspiciously like a sex-swing, and Barry isn’t sure how to feel about it aside from _wary_.

Cisco pouts immediately and prods Barry’s side insistently until he takes a few hesitant and stumbling steps toward the invention; Barry makes a bit of a show as he looks pointedly at the device, then at Cisco, and back again several times over.

“You can’t vibrate out of this, it’s gonna be _awesome_ ,” Cisco insists, still shoving Barry toward the swing, “trust me, okay, it’s gonna be great,” and okay, maybe Barry is a _little_  curious.


	7. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> believesinponds prompted coldwave & hartmon + double date

All things considered, it’s not as awkward as it _could_ be--

 

Okay, that’s a lie: it’s awkward—it’s worse than awkward, it’s nearly unbearable; it’s humiliating and suffocating and Cisco is continually praying that the ground will open up and swallow him whole.

He had meant for this to be a sweet date night for him and Hartley: somewhere romantic, private, just the two of them with no Flash business to attend to; Cisco had just wanted to treat Hartley to something awesome for once, and things had been going great until a booming voice had caught their attention with a shout of, _“Ramon!”_

So now the four of them sit crammed around a delicately arranged table--Cisco, with Hartley to his left and Mick Rory to his right, and Len on Mick’s other side--and no one is talking, since introducing the new-and-improved Hartley had taken only a few minutes and detailing the latest Legends adventures took even less time; Mick is clearly drunk, Len is annoyed, Cisco is caught between hysterically amused and hysterically terrified, and Hartley is just _confused_. 


	8. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans!Cisco+Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this (and a few chapters to follow) aren't actually part of my 3 sentence prompts, but they're short enough to nearly qualify.

It’s entirely possible that Len’s favorite thing in the world—better than a successful heist, ample cash, or a snappy one-liner—is listening to his boyfriend moan.

Cisco is _loud_ , uninhibited when pleasure courses through his veins, and doesn’t hold anything back. Whether it’s Len’s name called out over and over again, or just nonsensical rambles slurred between gasping moans, Cisco is vocal, and Len _loves_ it. It doesn’t matter if it’s teasing—like when Len’s hand slips between Cisco’s thighs and runs his fingertips along the seam of Cisco’s jeans—or if it’s when Len fucks him up against a wall, Cisco throws his head back and _shouts_.

And it’s music to Len’s ears.


	9. Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco knew better to say that things couldn't get any worse, but after the day he'd had, well, the universe would have to try really hard to top itself.

“Long day?” Len asks as he stretches out on the couch, letting his entire body serve as an invitation for Cisco to collapse onto; he tilts his head toward Cisco with a grin, not so much enjoying the rather haggard expression on Cisco’s face so much as enjoying one of his men finally coming home. Len’s own day has been terrifically boring, what with Cisco off being a hero and Mick out of town being a sort of-kind of-hero sometime, some place. 

Cisco just nods as he complies and drapes himself across Len’s sprawled form; he secures his arms around Len’s neck and buries his face against Len’s chest, inhaling the scent of wintergreen body wash mingling with the natural scent of their home. He sighs against the soft fabric of Len’s shirt and squeezes his eyes shut hard enough to hurt, as though he can forget all the crap he’s had to deal with today. 

Len doesn’t pester or prod, knowing well enough that once Cisco’s batteries are recharged he’ll be chattering animatedly about the events of his day; instead, Len wraps his arms around Cisco’s back and combs one hand through his hair, stroking the soft brown locks and scraping his nails over Cisco’s scalp to soothe him into an easy doze. 


	10. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know what hit him, but he liked it anyway.

Later, he would learned ‘what hit him’ had been young, vivacious part-time barista Iris West; later, he would also learn that Iris West is the daughter of a cop, is trying to work her way into _Central City Picture News_ , and that she didn’t seem to have any remorse for practically mowing him over on her way out of Jitters one afternoon. 

She sticks in his mind, and that’s what keeps him coming back to Jitters. It helps that he’s known for being a coffee-fiend, so showing up a bit more often than usually and dawdling a little longer than necessary doesn’t raise too many red flags. 

Eventually, though, word gets round that The Harrison Wells is practically living in Central City’s local coffee shop, and the media jumps on the rumor that it’s because of a certain nameless someone who’s caught his attention.

It comes to a head one Friday morning when Harrison stops in for his usual black coffee with room for cream, and Iris only has eyes for him; he thinks he’s imagining it, the unrelenting attention, the entire duration of his visit until his coffee is in his hand and alongside his name is a seven digit number with _call me_  underlined twice, in the handwriting Harrison has come to know as Iris’. 


	11. Lion King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Mm…your kid before five in the morning.”

Mick blinks slowly, takes a moment to admire the view of his husband and boyfriend wrapped up in one another so contently; Ray’s hair is a black mess across the pillow and Len is tucked tight along his back, limbs all tangled together. It’s a gorgeous, soft sight this early in the morning–speaking of…

“Mm,” Len groans, his words muffled by Ray’s skin. “she’s your kid before five in the morning,” he mumbles. Ray’s lips curl in a delicate smile and he settles in Len’s arms even more contently. 

Mick sighs at the same moment a trill of laughter rings out from the room next door. Distantly he can hear the television on in the living room, and beneath that the sound of their daughter’s CD player blaring along with her laughter and shrieking. Mick shoots Ray and Len each a half-hearted glare. 

Len and Ray are both quietly snoring by the time Mick reaches his bedroom door. 


	12. Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: coldwave+tunnel

Len doesn’t cower when Mick advances on him with heavy footfalls and narrowed eyes--no, but it’s a near thing. Len has made it a point to never show fear, especially not in the face of _Mick_. But there’s something about Mick’s ability to sink into a state of tunnel-vision, making him rowdy and agitated like a caged animal, that has Len uneasy. 

His one solace, always, is that Mick is never drunk in moments like these. It would make it harder to remain steely against the brick wall that is Mick Rory. No, his partner isn’t drunk, just consumed with eons of nauseating memories and torment locked up inside his skull.

“Mick,” Len drawls, speaking slow and cool. He crosses his arms and puts all his weight on one foot, ready to bolt or lunge if need be. 

Mick stops, though. His fists at his sides unfurl and his whole body relaxes minutely.

Tension leaves Len’s body as well, a trickle of relief. “Mick...”

“Lenny?” Mick replies just as slowly, looking bewildered as he always does. 

“You’re okay, Mick.” Now Len steps forward with even footsteps until he can lay his hands on Mick’s shoulders. “You’re okay.” 

Mick swallows, a thick lump in his throat, and his shaking hands move to grip Len by the hips like a lifeboat. “Yeah?”

Len nods and tightens his grip in Mick’s shirt. “Yeah.” 


	13. Cisco/Laurel+Flirting

“I’m flirting with you.”

“Huh?” Cisco looks up with a screwdriver clenched between his teeth and a pencil tucked behind each ear. 

Laurel leans on his desk more intently. “I’m flirting with you, Cisco.”

Cisco blinks owlishly in reply. “Me?” He says in a squeak before immediately clearing his throat. He tries again, “me?” Except now he sounds too deep and too fake.

Laurel grins, though, which Cisco thinks is a good sign. “Yes, you, Cisco.”

“Did I not notice?”

“I don’t know, but I’m tired of waiting.” Laurel stands up straight and crosses her arms. She raises an eyebrow at him, a challenge. 

“Dinner tonight, seven o’clock?” Cisco says without thinking.

Laurel smiles–a softer expression, warm and inviting and _wow_  how did Cisco miss her flirting? She nods and reaches out to pat his cheek affectionately. “I’ll pick you up here, okay?”

He nods. “Alright. I mean, I could drive us, if you wanted, you don’t have to, cuz I could.”

She presses a single finger to his lips in the ever familiar gesture of _shush_. “I’ll pick you up. I’ll think about where we should go for dinner.” Another taunting pat on the cheek and she’s gone, and Cisco is pretty sure his heart is trying to burst out of his chest. 


	14. Coldwave+‘You nearly died’ kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by angelcoolby

The door is barely shut before Leonard is slamming Mick against it, the hinges creaking under the force of their bodies. Leonard bites at Mick’s lower lips while his hands hold Mick in place by the sides of his head. Mick stays stock still under the onslaught, his hands limp at his sides, the only part of him responding in kind is his tongue as they deepen the kiss. 

A growl rumbles in Leonard’s chest before he pulls away. “You god damned idiot,” he hisses. He slams his fist into the door just a few inches from Mick’s head. Then, he’s back to kisses Mick like it’s the last time they’ll ever get to.

Probably because the last time they kissed, it very nearly _was_ the last time. Just a few hours ago–if Len thinks about it, he realizes it’s been nearly a day since they last kissed–they had kissed before setting off on a heist. A well-planned heist, a thought out and detailed heist, with no variable left to be a surprise.

And yet–

And yet.

So Len kisses Mick with as much force as he can muster; he plasters himself against Mick’s body and grinds their groins together obscenely. When he pulls back to breathe, he realizes Mick’s hands are on his waist and Mick is speaking.

“Lenny, Lenny it’s alright, I’m here.”

Lenny growls again. “You almost died, Mick.” 

One of Mick’s hands roams soothingly along Len’s back, under his shirt and along the scars and tattoos covering his skin. “I know, but I didn’t, Lenny. M’here.” Mick kisses Len, this time, soft and easy, their lips barely brushing. 

Len’s body goes slack in Mick’s arms, finally. He presses his face to the side of Mick’s neck and breathes in the scent of burnt clothes and stale booze. It’s a disgusting scent, all things considered, but it’s Mick’s scent, and that’s all that matters. “Don’t ever do that again.” His words are muffled against Mick’s neck but he feels they’re no less effective.

Mick huffs a laugh and rocks their bodies back and forth, a gentle sway, an smooth movement now that the adrenaline has settled. “Whatever you say, boss.”


End file.
